


阴霾渐袭 (Die Schatten Werden Länger)

by LrisLoveMucyIris_CAT



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 历史向（正史向）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LrisLoveMucyIris_CAT/pseuds/LrisLoveMucyIris_CAT
Summary: 正史向王维李白的故事





	阴霾渐袭 (Die Schatten Werden Länger)

**Author's Note:**

> 标题灵感来自于音乐剧Elisabeth Das Musical  
正史向

王维已经快忘了他是什么时候开始嫉妒李白的。  
或许是玉真公主仅仅推举了他却直接将李白引荐到玄宗面前。  
亦或是在他常常与玄宗长谈入夜，甚至传言玄宗亲自举羹喂汤。  
还是在他被赐金放还，从此游山玩水，虽仍不得志却至少可以自由自在。  
论相貌二人平分秋色，论诗情二人并驾齐驱，论才华二人伯仲之间，一剑术乘风御气，一深谙音乐之美的艺术性与逻辑。  
王维自认分得清严肃和诙谐的界限，了解如何平衡王室奢华与生民所需，和每个致力于将人生奉献给仕途的人一样，他每天都读大量经典，处理案牍，考察民情，为一场又一场的上朝做充分的准备……直到有一天，他知道自己累了。  
那天沉溺与贵妃玩乐已久又未上朝的的玄宗竟破天荒地紧急召集群臣，但仍是为了庆祝贵妃生日而安排相关事宜，同时交给王维一份谱要求他立刻练熟。宴请众臣席间，玄宗令请王维舞弦，王维深知玄宗欲以此曲向贵妃诉诸心意，又欲向众人展示音乐天赋，故不加感情地流畅演奏此曲。听着众人的赞美与玄宗的炫耀，王维摇摇头，感觉音乐精灵在向他道别。  
宴会过半，在玄宗要求以诗纪念时突然发现李白不见，下令立刻将独自喝得半醉的李白拉入席中  
看着那双平日澄澈透亮的浅蓝眸子有些迷离，白皙两颊上染上了蔷薇粉般的云霞，双唇愈加明媚红艳，用金丝发带束着的长发有些松散，慵懒地随着主人的动作而摇曳……本是不成体统的样子，却让王维感到了一种未有的悸动，想想来者何人，这种感觉又犹如刺入心尖的利刃。  
李白仍是那么狂妄不羁，恣意欢笑，或许也是真的醉了，竟放言要高力士脱靴杨贵妃磨墨。众人闻言皆屏息惊惧不敢动，王维起初感到了一丝妒意，为何他有如此特权，但他却从李白的笑颜中看到了一丝无奈，甚至是绝望。  
玄宗明显强忍着怒意，但碍于群臣及旧情，便从了他。一系列过程结束，李白 如飞仙掠过挥笔而下：“云想衣裳花想容，春风拂槛露华浓。……”  
突如其来的异样感觉犹如刻入骨髓的剧毒，令人眩晕又战栗。王维感到自己瞬间乘奔御风又急速坠落，嫉妒也在一瞬间爆发……  
诗句征服了所有人，但毕竟只是短暂的。玄宗虽赞赏李白眼神中的防备甚至怀疑却逐渐扩散开，仿佛日后的阴霾渐袭……看着李白醺意愈浓，玄宗便令王维带他下殿歇息。  
王维扶着李白走出宴席，刚离开宫殿不远方才闹腾的人儿竟有了平日亦少见的清醒坚毅——  
更应该说是冰冷。  
“给事中大人看汉皇可否保盛世华梦？”  
“……”  
看着王维欲言又止的样子，李白戏谑地苦笑了一下，说：“给事中大人果然谨慎。现在只有你我，我就直言吧。汉皇盛世恐难续，若可及早携美人隐归，传位于后人，既可成二人之深情，又可全万世之太平。”  
“李翰林此言甚是，然前生功业撼八荒，权名与美引折腰。如今黑暗在扩张，愚昧的人们却毫无察觉，围绕着将尽的玉笛声他们无意识地起舞。”  
不知不觉间来到李白寝宫，二人竟畅谈整夜意犹未尽，半途李白盛情邀请王维拨琴，王维亦倾情演奏，再无压抑琴艺，听着乐声中的苍凉婉转与悲喜交加，李白拔剑起舞，邀月与花相交映……  
不久后听说了李白被赐金放还，虽然仍是羡慕但不知为何王维竟为他感到了一丝庆幸。他把自己松了一口气的原因归咎于再也难有人与他相争。  
此后间或听闻李白又到了某地游玩，或是与几个友人的赠诗。但当听说与杜甫、高适三人在XX骑行打猎时，他竟暗暗有些希望那人是与自己策马奔腾、饮酒吟诗、放声高歌、弹琴舞剑……  
王维56岁时，终是渔阳鼙鼓动地来，惊破摇摇欲坠的唐王朝。意料之外地，安禄山竟然对王维很中意，还把他带到洛阳，安置在普施寺里，并“迫以伪署”，“陷身凶虏，尚沐官荣”，对王维而言，这既是不幸中的万幸又是万幸中的不幸。  
而这时的李白，却被永王招至麾下成为军师，也就意味着他成为了曾经与他共同狩猎的站在玄宗一方的高适狩猎的对象和日后肃宗麾下杜甫的敌人。  
多么荒唐。王维又看着叛军营里泣不成声的梨园子弟们，悲愤交加，一曲“万户伤心生野烟，百官何日再朝天？秋槐叶落空宫里，凝碧池头奏管弦。”悄然传开。  
758年，洛阳收复，大唐王朝打回来了。但大批被俘虏的官员，都被清算。前宰相陈希烈亦被处死。王维未能幸免，也在清算之列。幸运的是，弟弟王缙是平叛的功臣，他用自己的爵位保住了王维。  
可李白却没有这么幸运了。他在浔阳入狱，虽被宋若思、崔涣等人营救，并以宋的名义再次向朝廷推荐，希望再度能得到朝廷的任用，但是终以参加永王东巡而被判罪长流夜郎。  
一时间王维感到了绝望地无助。他总是在想，若自己亦为平叛功臣，亦非有罪之身，他亦愿意以自身之位救下李白。只不过他不能。好在次年肃宗大赦天下。  
看着这五十余年的起起落落与是是非非，王维感到累了。他选择了归隐，亦选择了灵魂的皈依。  
而李白亦选择了庐山作为自己隐居之地。或许这一次，二人在某个地方有了更深刻的相交，那是灵魂的认同。  
但李白终究是那个豪情壮志的少年，一个充满了浪漫主义的悲剧。当大将军李光弼东镇临淮时，李白不顾61岁的高龄，闻讯前往请缨杀敌，希望在垂暮之年为挽救国家危亡尽力。以他的武艺建立功勋不过探囊取物。归途之中，他在月下乘舟行于湖面，山风呼啸而过，却奏成了一曲熟悉的《郁轮袍》。李白感到一种强烈的想要取出龙泉剑冲动。  
早就听说死亡会幻化为人们最爱的/最想见的人然后以一吻夺人性命，后引人渡过荒芜之地飞升入仙境。月光下彻，波光粼粼，经历了得宠与放还，入仕与漫游，盛世与衰败，战争与归隐，王朝更替之患与政变未遂之祸，他的友人与亲人都那么令人怀恋。忽然间似乎月色渐渐黯淡，墨色的湖水逐渐扩散无垠，他虽未喝酒却毫不畏惧，反而有一丝将要解脱的平静。这时他看到了王维，心想他何时离开又何时归来。那熟悉的面容上一抹微笑逐渐漾开，妙年洁白，风姿郁美。太白微笑着与摩诘相拥，从此他们匿于阴霾之中。


End file.
